


The Voices in my Head Think They Like You

by corellianrogue



Series: The New Un-Normal [2]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 02:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11590953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corellianrogue/pseuds/corellianrogue
Summary: Sometimes, the best way to deal with pain is to share it.--A tiny thing set four years in the future in the same world as Don't Worry, It's All in Your Head. Irredeemable fluff, pure and simple.





	The Voices in my Head Think They Like You

**Author's Note:**

> Because the intervening fic doesn't exist and may well never exist, in this universe, Jaejoong is a telepath and Yoochun an empath. It makes their life together... interesting.
> 
> Written for the 2012 hc_bingo challenge on LJ.
> 
> Cleaning up and posting the rest of my old fic that never made it here to AO3. Don't mind the dust.

Jaejoong flopped across Yoochun’s lap on the couch. Dramatically, of course. At seventeen, everything Jaejoong did was dramatic. “Yoochun-aaaaaaaaaah,” he said _extra_ dramatically, “my head hurts.”  
  
Yoochun, also being seventeen and having been through this plenty of times before, didn’t even bother to take his eyes off the tv. “Are you going to say I’m thinking too loud again?”  
  
Since he didn’t look, he missed Jaejoong’s pout. “Well, I wasn’t before.”  
  
“You could just take a painkiller.” He never managed to hold out very long, but Yoochun figured it was kind of like exercising or training for a sport. The more you worked at something, the better you got at it. “Or take a nap.”  
  
Jaejoong reached back to pinch whatever he got to first. Luckily, it happened to only be Yoochun’s thigh and not anything more sensitive. Yoochun yelped and caught his wrists before he could do any more damage. “That’s really not helping your case, you know!”  
  
It had gotten Jaejoong what he wanted, though. Now that Yoochun was frowning down at him, he couldn’t avoid the pout. “But Yoochunie... It really hurts.”  
  
And if Yoochun pushed his own frustration away, he could feel the pain just under the surface of Jaejoong’s emotions. The dangers of being empathic, when you couldn’t even be mad at your best friend because he felt like that. Yoochun sighed and let Jaejoong’s wrists go. “Fine. Sit up.”  
  
Naturally, the pout disappeared as if it had never existed. “You do love me.”  
  
Yoochun rolled his eyes, shoving Jaejoong’s shoulder until he nearly slid off the couch. “I’m about not to.”  
  
Unfortunately, it was too late. Jaejoong sat up, taking Yoochun’s words in stride as he rearranged them both to his liking. “Too late. No takebacks.” Once Yoochun was lying down with a heavy Jaejoong-blanket over the top of him, Jaejoong finally sighed in contentment. “Okay.”  
  
Yoochun rolled his eyes so hard he thought they might pop out. “This isn’t sitting up.”  
  
That just made Jaejoong pick his head up to pout at Yoochun more effectively. “But it’s comfy.”  
  
Mentally cursing his inability to say no, and tossing in a few directed at Jaejoong, the bastard, he squirmed a bit until his arm was free. At least a neck rub only really needed one hand. He’d never free the other one at this rate.  
  
Jaejoong sighed, becoming a complete dead weight. He had about five minutes before Yoochun kicked him off because he couldn’t breathe. He made a tiny, purry sound. “Mm, right there.”  
  
‘Right there’ was going to end up breaking his wrist at this angle. And yet, for some reason unknown to man, he kept doing it.  
  
“If you keep saying things like that, you’re going to make me sad, and then my head’ll hurt worse, and you’ll have to stay here even longer.”  
  
Sometimes, he really hated living with a telepath.  
  
“No, you don’t.”  
  
“For fuck’s sake, stop that!”  
  
Jaejoong chuckled, snuggling in against the side of Yoochun’s neck, his breathing slowing slightly. “If I don’t say what you’re thinking, who will?”  
  
It was really hard to stare incredulously at someone from this close, but he’d do his best. “Oh my God, can you hear yourself?”  
  
“Duh.”  
  
“Okay, now I actually do hate you.” Why the hell did Jaejoong always get most clingy when Yoochun tried to shove him off?  
  
“Talent.”  
  
“AUGH!”  
  
“I think that means ‘I love you’ in Chunese.”  
  
Yoochun gave up, groaning in defeat. “You’re a horrible person, and you should feel horrible.”  
  
“Well, I kind of am, but I don’t. So there. But hey, my head feels better!”  
  
“Does that mean you’re going to move?”  
  
“Nope. What if it comes back?”  
  
Yoochun groaned again, resigning himself to slow death by suffocation.  
  
Jaejoong laughed. “I love you, too, Chunnie.”


End file.
